viRus
by YellowBox
Summary: In the region of Ganoh, there is a mysterious virus going around that has Pokemon Professors scratching their heads. Interpol Agent Laura is on the case to find out the cause and who may be responsible.
1. Chapter 1

**viRus**

Chapter 1

The cool night air gently whipped the newspaper with the headline "Oak discovers dangerous virus!" in Laura's hand. Laura could hear the coos of the Hoot-Hoots in the trees as she sat on an old wooden bench by the tracks. "Johto-Ganoh (Route 141 aka Central Mountain Road)" was written on a partially tree covered sign attached to a forgotten lamppost, below a rusted sign that read "Lake of Rage Station".

Suddenly a mass gathering of Hoot-Hoot flocked out of their trees as the whale of the train's whistle resounded in the night. Laura stood up, swiped away a long black strand of hair out of her blue eyes, and picked up her thick, black briefcase.

The light of the train illuminated the Spinaraks hanging on the trees around, as the rush of wind caused Laura's black trench coat to billow and her red necklace to sway. The train screeched to a halt near the bench where she was standing. A double door swung open as an elderly man smiled at her.

"'ello Miss, are ya boardin'?" he said in a husky voice, his bushy mustache following every move of his lip.

"Indeed I am, Sir." Laura said, putting a sure foot in a black boot onto the train's stair.

"Got any ID.?" He said looking up from underneath his thick eyebrows.

Laura produced a card. "Agent Laura-International Police-Johto Branch-Pokemon Association Approved" the man said squinting at the print on the card. "Well, Miss Agent I think another agent is waitin' for ya at the back."

Laura nodded and walked through the empty train, with the occasional sleeping passenger slumped in their char, to the furthest back passenger car. She slid her ID in a machine placed on the door and walked in.

"Greetings." said a man with short black hair in a unbuttoned brown trench coat with a pink tinted tie under it. "I have much pleasure in seeing you Agent Laura."

"Happy to see you too Agent Looker." she said taking a seat across from the man. "Haven't seen ya since you left for that case in Sinnoh."

"It was and is has been handled completely at the moment." said Looker stroking his chin absentmindedly. "What wasn't and isn't has been handled completely at the moment is your case."

"Right, about that, Looker. Why did you call me to Ganoh?! This place isn't even a region and-"

"That statement is now falsified, actually. Ganoh has been recently appointed from unincorporated Kanto-Johto territory to region not too long ago by the Pokemon Association."

"Yeah, yeah." she said dismissively, folding her arms and looking away. "But why'd I get called here?"

"Well, have you had hearings upon the subject of the virus?" he said in a hushed voice leaning forward.

"Yeah the one that somehow makes Pokemon super-strong but lacking of happiness or personality or anything?"

"Not to mention the eventual comas." said Looker, waving his finger.

"What about it?" Laura said. "What does this have to do with me being sent to the middle of nowhere?"

"Look at this map." Looker pulled out a large map of the Johto-Kanto-Orre triregional area. Various places in the region were marked with red dots. "Are you seeing the representative dots? They are reported cases of the virus in our area."

Looker uncapped a red marker with his teeth and connected the dots to each other. The markers pungent aroma perfumed up after he was finished, and it seemed all the lines crossed over Ganoh.

"Ganoh is the epicenter of the virus." Looker said pointing to the red blob of marker on the map. "Which is why I needed you to investigate here."

Laura looked cross and said. "But why not use an agent from Ganoh? Someone who knows the area and-"

"Because Ganoh doesn't have an agent of any kind. Northern Johto is your primary jurisdiction and because you are the most close to the area you are the one to be used as an agent upon the option." Looker said.

Laura grumbled as Looked pulled out a blue PokeGear. Laura pulled out her black PokeGear from her pocket.

"Stay in contact." he said, as he pressed some buttons on his PokeGear making a new phone number with Sinnoh area code bleeped onto Laura's call list. "If you have any questions or intel. to be provided or to have provided upon you, contact me posthaste."

Laura nodded as a speaker above them crackled. The PA said "Ding-Dong! Time's up! Your train ride is over! We are approaching Ganoh and Gate Valley Station."

Laura stuffed the map into her briefcase, getting up.

"While in Gate Valley be sure to meet up with Prof. Oak." Looker said buttoning up his coat.

"Isn't he in Kanto?" Laura said walking towards the car's door.

"The professor is Oak's grandchild." Looker said doing a brief hand wave good-bye.

"Blue Oak: Pokemon Professor. Who would of thought?" she said to herself, walking briskly towards the exit of the train up front.

"Welcome to Ganoh, Miss." said the conductor with a grin.

Laura jumped off onto the platform, and into Ganoh.


	2. Chapter 2

**viRus**

Chapter 2

The morning sun peered through the wet leaves as the smell of dew rose in the air. Laura eyed all of the trains coming to and fro. "Route 140-To/From Kanto" "Route 141-To/From Johto" read a few signs in the station. Laura walked from the smoke filled station to the grasslands of Gate Valley. Over the hill she was standing on was a small town, with a dome shaped building in the center with the letters "LAB" written in large red print across the front.

"Why do they always put labs in the middle of nowhere?" grumbled Laura jumping from the hill towards the town, travelling on a paved path with artificial sand, with the number "142" engraved onto it.

"Hey!" called a boy's voice from behind. "Are you goin' to the lab?"

"Whats it to ya?" Laura said turning to see a boy in a red jumpsuit with a gold strip running down the center, with a red cap with a gold Poke Ball logo on it, laying sideways on his long, brown spiky hair.

"Well-" he said. "I'm goin' to Prof. Oak's lab too!"

"Cool." Laura said flatly, ignoring him and walking on.

The kid followed behind. "The name's Cal, whats yours?"

"Laura." she said glancing at him behind to see if he was still there.

"Wanna battle?" Cal said getting out a Poke Ball.

"If I do will you quit bothering me?" Laura said annoyed, turning to face him.

"Sure, yeah, whatever." he said.

The young trainer pulled out a head set with microphone and asked, "Do you have your Poke-Com?"

"Yes, communication with your Pokemon is vital." she said, pointing towards a discreet ear piece hidden behind her hair.

Cal nodded and tossed his red Poke Ball. "Go Growlithe!"

An orange furred dog like figure emerged with a wagging cream tail and a black nose pointed upward, sniffing.

"A battle! I loooove battles! Lets play!" the Growlithe said jumping around excitedly.

Laura threw out a yellow Ultra Ball. "Go Misdreavus!"

A black and dark swamp green ghost formed before them. The red irises in its yellow eyes were transfixed on the Growlithe. The red beads of the 'necklace' and strands of 'hair' wisped wildly as she swooped right in front of Growlithe.

"Hello." said Misdreavus in an unsettingly high pitched, cackly tone.

"H-h-hi." stammered the Growlithe moving backwards from it.

"What is that?!" said Cal. "Um.. use Ember!"

Growlithe spat little flames at Misdreavus, but they didn't seem to phase her.

"That tickled." Misdreavus said, giggling ominously.

"Use Mean Look" said Laura bored, sitting on the ground relaxed.

Misdreavus ' eyes turned black and large as her face distorted into horrifying shapes.

"S-sscary" Growlithe whimpered.

"Use...um..." Cal scratched the hair underneath his cap. "Uh..."

"Misdreavus use Perish Song." Laura said, not even looking up.

Misdreavus started to sing what sounded like a bow of a violin missing every note until it started to grind against the wood of the instrument itself. "LA-LA-ALALA-LA" black waves poured out of her mouth as bright red static appeared around the Growlithe.

"Misdreavus return." Laura said, recalling the Pokemon.

"Bye-bye!" Misdreavus cackled as it disappeared into its ball.

"Growlithe return!" the boy said frantically.

"Tooo s-sscared. S-scary f-ff--face." Growlithe tried to walk towards Cal but fainted before getting there.

"Growlithe!" said Cal rushing to the Pokemon's aid.

"Can I go now?" Laura said putting her Ultra Ball in her trench coat.

"You hurt Growlithe!" Carl said recalling the fainted dog-like Pokemon into its ball.

"That is common in battles. I'm sure Prof. Oak can heal your Pokemon at the lab anyway." She said walking away.

"Yeah, your probably right." mused the boy, still following Laura.

After a short walk they were at last at the dome shaped lab building.

Chapter III

"Oak Pokemon Lab" Cal said reading the notice on the door. "Eevees for beginners, tea for everyone."

"I could go for some tea." Laura said groggily, rubbing her head.

Carl pushed open the large double doors to reveal a rather homely lab. There was a wooden table at the center of a rug on the floor with a few pillows surrounding it. To the right of that was a tea maker on a cabinet, a stair case leading upstairs and a stair case leading downstairs. They walked in on the wooded floor as a sweet aroma filled the air.

"How may I help you?" said a long blond haired women with a white lab coat over a high-collared green shirt and a pair of blue pants.

"I'm with the International Police." said Laura, flashing her ID. "I was wishing to speak with Prof. Oak."

"Hello." the lady said with a little wave.

"Your Prof. Oak?" said Cal dumbfounded, "But in the news and books your not a hot girl, your an old guy!"

"Oh you mean my Granddad?" the lady chuckled. "No, I'm DAISY Oak, Pokemon Professor of Happiness and Trainer Relationships."

"Trainer relationships, aye?" Cal said slyly. "I'm a trainer, and we can have a relationship, heh heh."

Daisy looked at him confused and turned to Laura for an explanation.

"She meant relationships with the Pokemon, idiot." Laura said pushing Cal aside. "Now, about the virus. You have intell. about it, correct?"

"Yes." Daisy nodded and walked down a flight of stairs towards the basement. Laura and Cal followed her, as she flipped on a light switch revealing a glass case divided into various Chambers, each with a Pikachu.

"You see this Pikachu?" Daisy said pointing towards the first chamber.

"Hi!" said the Pikachu smiling and waving a small tubby arm.

"This is an uninfected Pikachu." Daisy said, walking over to the chamber next to it. "And this is a Pikachu wit Stage I of the virus."

"I am at your command master." the Pikachu said in a monotone.

"Use Thunderbolt." said Daisy.

"I don't know how to fulfill your wishes, master." Pikachu looked confused and hit the glass case. Amazingly, it cracked in many places as if it had used a very powerful attack.

"An always super-effective Struggle, no happiness, no personality, can't/isn't interested in producing eggs, follows orders like a robot." said Daisy, reading a clip board.

"I've heard talk of comas." said Laura. "This one seems fine."

"Yes, but," Daisy walked over to the last glass chamber on their row. "This is Stage II of the virus after a few months."

A Pikachu laid on the ground, unmoving.

"Is it- dead?" said Cal horrified.

"No, its in a coma." Laura said looking at the stable vital signs being read on the machines outside of the chamber.

"Is there a cure?" Cal asked, worriedly looking at the Pikachu limp in the chamber.

"No, not yet at least."" said Daisy gloomily. "I've sent blood samples to my collagues and all they are able to tell is that the virus is not contagious and someone is intentionally--"

Daisy's voice strained. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at Cal.

"I'm sorry did you want something?" Daisy said weakly.

"A Trainer Card and badge case so I can begin my journey in the Ganoh League!" said Cal excited.

"OK." said Daisy flipping off the light switch and walking up the stairs. "Gosh that place is so depressing, sorry about that guys."

"Needn't be sorry, you aren't producing the virus." said Laura, putting copies of the clip board pages into her briefcase.

Daisy nodded as she sat down at her computer with Cal standing over her shoulder. While they discussed the terms of the trainer card and badge case, Laura fixed herself a cup of tea and walked back.

"Here ya go!" said Daisy handing a card and case to Cal.

"Thanks!" he said excitedly inspecting the card and case before putting it into a pocket of his jumpsuit. "Thanks also for healing Growlithe."

"No prob!" said Daisy producing a thumbs up, "So where ya guys headed?"

"Um.." Laura took out her PokeGear. In the center of the small Ganoh map was a flashing map marker put their by Looker. "Apparently I'm supposed to go to Legend City, the capital I believe."

"I'm headed to the first gym in Apricorn Village." said Cal excitedly.

"That's on the way to Legend City...Maybe you two could help each other out on the way there?" Daisy said.

"Meh." They both said at once.

"Well, I have to get back to my research." Daisy said, pouring a large cup of tea. "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too." Cal said, waving good bye.

They walked out, headed towards Apricorn Village and new adventures that await them on their journey!


End file.
